We seek to conduct a longitudinal follow-up of existing MIDJA sample (N=1027), approximately 5 years after baseline to assess change in psychosocial factors and self-reported health as well as change in biological factors. The design and scientific content of new data collection will parallel MIDJA I, thereby also affording comparative analyses with longitudinal assessments in MIDUS. Further, in MIDJA II, we include additions to the survey and biological assessments to enrich the content and facilitate comparisons with MDUS.